


Familiarity

by glamaphonic



Series: In the Blood [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surreal, but far from unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

Spock's hair is mussed and his expression loose—indolent and sated. It's surreal, but far from unwelcome.

Nyota wanders his small bedroom, his nightshirt hanging to her thighs.

"Are you searching for something?" he asks.

"I'm just…acclimating myself to this."

"The decor of my bedroom?"

She grins, lets her eyes run across his shoulders and bare chest, down to where the sheet is slung low on his narrow hips.

"I see," Spock says. "In that case, I believe that repeated trials would be most efficacious."

She approaches. He tumbles her into the bed with warm hands at her waist.


End file.
